Just Another Fluttermac Tale
by Fluttersonpointe
Summary: "Fluttershy would've been content to just give the extra invite back, but Rarity had insisted that she must, must, MUST take somepony." Fluttermac all the way! R&R please! Reviews make my day.
1. The Extra Ticket

**Hey people! This is my first Fluttermac story! (Don't like, don't read) This takes place during Magical Mystery Cure, but is not part of any scene from that episode. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Lauren Faust. I don't own Hasbro, MLP, or to a lesser extent, DHX. **

It all started with Twilight, or so it seemed. Her coronation was a historic event, after all, so invitations were highly desirable. All of the elements had received two invites, for them plus one for a guest. Everypony except Fluttershy had decided upon their guest. Applejack was taking Granny Smith, Rainbow Dash was taking Scootaloo (who was beside herself with joy), Rarity was taking some colt she liked, and Pinkie was taking DJpon3 (to ensure that it was a par-tay!). Fluttershy would've been content to just give the extra invite back, but Rarity had insisted that she must, must, MUST take somepony. Fluttershy had a feeling that Rarity just wanted her to bring a colt, being the hopeless romantic she was. News had spread that there was an available invite to the coronation, and everypony was eager to get their hooves on it.

* * *

Fluttershy was doing some shopping when the first ask came. "Excuse me, Fluttershy, could we talk for a minute?", asked Roseluck. "Sure Rose, what is it?", Fluttershy responded in a quiet voice. "Well, word has spread that you have an invitation for the coronation of Twilight, and well… it's been a hope of mine that I could visit Canterlot and see the new princess!" Fluttershy was a little surprised at the plead, but before she could reply, she heard a yell from behind her.

"If anyone deserves that ticket, it's the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"Hey, I asked first!"

The argument resounded across the market, and soon ponies everywhere were scrabbling for the chance to go to Canterlot.

"It's mine!"

"No! It's mine!"

Fluttershy was so overwhelmed by the sea of ponies, she hardly noticed when she was carried off by somepony! Frightened, she covered her eyes with her hooves and wished that she was back in her cottage. When she opened her eyes, she found that she was on a hill overlooking Sweet Apple Acres. Spinning around to face her captor, she yelled (quietly), "Listen, I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to! I'm tired of ponies bombarding me with requests and I just can't say no to anypony! Just leave me alo-" She stopped suddenly as she realized that she was ranting to… Big Mac.

**Poor Fluttershy! I hope this fanfic doesn't sound too much like the episode, "The Ticket Master". Anyways, if you want to suggest plot ideas, comment on Twilicorn, or fix a grammar mistake, be sure to review! Oh, and this isn't a one-shot. More chapters are coming!**

**~Fluttersonpointe**


	2. A Special Mare

**Well, here's the second chapter. Thanks to Viiviithaaadoracomida and BarleyCorn for being the first reviewers! Oh, and for you Potterheads out there, happy day after Harry's and J.K. Rowling's birthday! This chapter is dedicated to my older brother, it's his birthday today (Also, my Mom's birthday is tomorrow). Lots of birthdays!**

* * *

**Fluttershy's POV (italics are her thoughts)**

_Oh dear! Did I just yell at Applejack's brother? Did I just yell!? You need to apologize right now, Fluttershy! Say something!_

"I-I'm so sorry!", I managed to squeak.

_Okay. Luckily, Big Mac doesn't seem to mind. Then again, I'm not quite sure what he's thinking. Oh no! What if I made him angry! What if he's just pretending to be okay to spare my feelings!? Meep…_

"That's alright. Ah'm sorry to scare yah like tha'. Yah see, Ah was jus' tryin' tah keep those ponies from trampalin' yah, tha's all.", Big Mac responded. He looked as though he was going to say more, but decided on muttering, "Eeyup" and leaving the matter there.

"Well, I better be getting back to Angel… Thank you for rescuing me."

"Eeyup."

**No one's POV**

Fluttershy turned and stared half flying, half skipping away. _Well, better get a headstart on the chores_, Big Mac thought. Even as he pondered what chores he would do first, something lurked at the back of his mind. A certain pony's graceful demeanor still played in his thoughts. He tried to ignore them by concentrating on his work. The result? Big Mac completed his chores in half the time that he usually did, but he couldn't get Fluttershy out of his mind. Giving up, he walked to the house to have dinner with his family.

* * *

Fluttershy hurried home, for she knew that Angel got mad if he didn't get dinner. Sure enough, when she walked in the cottage door, Angel was waiting, thumping his foot angrily on the floor. "I'm so sorry Angel Bunny! You see, I was at the market when a lot of ponies were chasing me and I got carried off and…" Fluttershy trailed off, noticing Angel's bored expression. "Oh… You're not interested. Let's see, would you like a salad?" Angel shook his head and pointed at an apple sitting on her table. Fluttershy smiled, reminded of her encounter with Big Mac. With a dreamy look crossing hr face, she handed (or should I say hoofed) Angel the apple. Looking down at herself, Fluttershy saw that she was quite dirty from the day's adventures and decided to take a bubble bath. _Gosh, I must have been in a huge scuffle! Good thing Big Mac was there. _As she took her bubble bath, she let her mind wander. Occasionally she wondered who she would eventually give the ticket to, but mainly she thought about how heroic Big Mac was. An idea flickered across her mind and she smiled. She started getting ready for bed, and decided to visit Rarity tomorrow and tell her about the idea.

* * *

_Applebloom's diary- Keep out!_

_Today the CMC agreed to try writing as our cutie marks. We all are writing stories about ponies that we know. Scootaloo's writing about Rainbow Dash, big surprise. Sweetie Belle's writing a love story, but she can't decide who it's going to be about. I was going to write about Big Mac, but he was acting weirdly today. Like at dinner when Applejack asked him to pass the butter, he got this glazed look over his eyes and gave her the apple fritters instead. Granny asked him who the special mare was, which I didn't understand. What does Big Mac forgetting what butter is have to do with a mare? When I asked what Granny meant, Applejack said I'll understand when I'm older. I hate it when ponies say that. I want to be older now! Anyways, Big Mac said that was his buisness and they'll find out sooner or later. Ooh! I know what I'm going to write now! It'll be a mystery: The Case of the Special Mare! Cutie Mark, here I come!_

**I hope you enjoyed! Applebloom's diary is so fun to write! I'll try to update this at least every week. Please review!**


	3. Rarity's fangirling

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. A lot of stuff happened (a tree fell on our car, I was in a play, and I might be school president), but I'm back! This was going to be a three-shot, but I'm not quite done yet so... yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP. If I did, season 4 would be starting tomorrow.**

Rarity opened the door of the Carousel Boutique the next morning to find Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, darling! Do come in for some tea." They cantered to the kitchen. "Now," said Rarity," I can tell something's on your mind. I'll get the pot boiling while you tell me everything. Have a seat." Fluttershy balanced herself on a cushion and took a deep breath, trying to summon the right words. "I-I've been thinking about the ticket, and I thought maybe, um, I could take..." Her last words were spoken so softly that Rarity couldn't hear. "I'm sorry, what was that?"  
"Big..."  
"Yes?"  
Fluttershy spoke quickly, "Big Mac!" Rarity gasped and dropped the pot she was using. Tea splattered on the floor, but she could care less. Fluttershy turned as red as a tomato. "I-I mean...", she sputtered. "Oh darling!", Rarity half screamed, half cried, "He's perfect for you! I can see it now! The shy mare and gentle colt (ha!). The shippers would love it!"  
"The who?"  
"Of course, I would design the wedding dress, and the girls can be bridemares! Applejack would love having you on the farm, helping with 'all them critters'. You would be so cute together!"  
"What are you talking about!? I was just going to give it to him to thank him for saving me, and please, stop breaking the fourth wall. That's Pinkie's job." Rarity looked forlorn, deprived of her new obsession. "Wait, he saved you?"  
"Ugh!"

* * *

After Fluttershy's chat with Rarity, she was unsure whether she should give the ticket to Big Mac at all. _All those ponies, _she thought,_ and they'd all see me with him. What if they think we're dating!? What if they're all like Rarity? What if- _Her thoughts were broken off as her wandering mind caused her to stumble into the last pony she wanted to see- Big Mac. "Hello Miss Fluttershy." he drawled. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Fluttershy was paralyzed. She had no idea what to say or do, so she acted automatically. "Um, hey Big Mac. I was just coming to see... you." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. "Really, why was that?"  
"I just wanted to ask you something."  
"Yes?"  
Fluttershy hesitated. The burst of confidence she had felt momentarily was gone. She immediately returned to her usual mute state. Unfortunately, Big Mac was still waiting. "Well, I have this t-ticket to Twilight's C-coronation and I was wondering if y-you'd like to..."

* * *

It was the night of Twilight's Coronation, and Fluttershy had never felt better. She had shed her shyness for the night and actually enjoyed the large and loud celebration. As she looked around, she saw each of her friends having a wonderful time. Twilight was with her family, practically crying tears of joy. Pinkie was getting down on the dance floor while DJPon3 and Octavia cranked up the music. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were talking to Soarin, each of the formers almost fainting from being close to their idol. Applejack and Granny Smith were chatting with some business ponies and from the look of things, Sweet Apple Acres was about to get some funding. Rarity was mingling, zipping around, completely in her element seeing that she was so socially apt. Fluttershy was probably the most happy of them all, save Twilight, even though she'd never admit it.

**I bet you're all screaming at me through your computers because I ended it so abruptly, but hold you horses! I _might_ add an epilogue (key word might). I also might write another fanfic about Applebloom's story, The Case of the Special Mare. I'm having trouble deciding because I'm still on the first chapter of Manespray and I'm juggling about 4 other ideas. Did I mention I'm also on a Sherlock kick? Anyways, thanks for reading this rant and sticking around until the 3rd chapter. Review please!**


End file.
